Home Sweet Home?
by TP Brony 149
Summary: What would happen if two humans, a tutor and one of his client's children, were suddenly dragged into a strange portal that lead to Equestria by an unknown force? Would they ever find a way back home, would they be trapped there for the rest of their lives, or would they choose to stay and make it their new home?
1. Chapter 1: An Average Day

**If any of you need or want to see a map of Ponyville that I will be using for this story, you can find it at fs71/f/2013/241/3/3/map_of_ponyville_labeled_v3_2_by_ . I did not create this map myself and if the person who did make it reads this story and has a problem with me using his work then please just tell me and I will not only gladly take down the link but also stop using it for reference all together. It was the only map I could find that showed everything I wanted to include and labeled it all.**

**My full name is Thadius Mickal Peterson but I go by Thad and this is my very first time writing a fanfic for anything and yes I used part of my real name for a character but I tweaked a few things about myself. I will gladly accept constructive criticism from any of you and answer almost any questions you may have about the story. Also if any of you have any ideas that you think may help the story then please inform me of them, I can not promise that I will use them but I will at the very least take them into consideration. I want this story to be the best I can make it and being only one person with only one viewpoint that could prove to be rather challenging so I welcome all questions, comments, and concerns from my readers. Another thing is I plan on writing new chapters every day but I may change that to being anywhere up to one a week. Lastly I would like to thank you all for reading this story.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: An Average Day<span>_

**Thad Peterson's Point of View**

Have you ever had one of those days that feels like any other? One where you seem to just be doing what you have always done before? This seems to of been my whole life after high school. Sure I got a couple jobs tutoring kids and would go hang with a few of my friends every now and then but my life just seemed plain. Today for example I was tutoring a 3rd grader named Zachary Winston III at the Winston Manor. His family was fairly wealthy and, being an only child, Zachary was going to inherit the money. Because of this he felt like he didn't have to get good grades or work very hard.

Zachary's father had been in the military and was killed about a year ago by enemy fire during the war in Afghanistan, ever since he has worn his father's dog tags. Like him I have a couple things I always wear, besides my clothes of course. One thing is my bracelet pendant that used to be my cat's collar, he was like a brother to me so it is special to me. Another thing I wear at all times are my glasses, I am severely near sighted so without them I have a lot of trouble seeing things farther away.

"Now Zack, your parents hired me because they want you to get better in your classes. I know that you can figure out these equations, I've seen you do it. Now I'll ask you again what is twelve times twelve?" I asked him knowing full well he could get the correct answer.

He let out an uninterested sigh, "I don't know, twenty-four?"

"Zachary, you know the difference between twelve _times_ twelve and twelve _plus_ twelve," I told him. "We've been on this problem for ten minutes now and all you have done is played with your pencil." The homework was almost finished, he only had five problems left to do.

He slammed his pencil down on the table and started shouting at me, "What does it matter anyway? After I get old enough I will get all the family money for myself. Plus ever since my dad died my mom has rarely even seen me, let alone bothered to speak to me. It's like she doesn't even care about me!" His eyes were starting to tear up at this point

"Zachary I won't pretend to know how it feels to have your father die in a firefight but I can tell you that your mother does care for you," I stated trying to calm him down. "I think it's time for a quick break so we can eat something, calm down a little, and be able to think a little clearer."

"Fine, but I still don't care about this _stupid_ assignment," he exclaimed backing away from the table.

We then headed into the kitchen and I asked, "So what would you like to eat?"

"A ham and cheese sandwich," he responded without looking at me. I then got started making his sandwich and before you knew it he was finished.

"So bud, are you about ready to get back to those problems yet," I inquired even though I already knew the answer.

"No," he said before running off towards his room. I immediately followed him and when I caught up to him he was staring at one of his walls that had a purple oval painted on it with strange designs.

Dumbfounded I walked up behind him. "When did this get painted here, I don't remember it from last time," I asked completely puzzled.

He just looked at me with a slight fear in his eyes and told me, "It didn't." Just then I noticed the designs were moving. The next thing I knew we were both being sucked towards it.

"Um, Zachary, time for us to _back up_," I proclaimed grabbing his hand as the strange suction began to increase. We both ran towards the door but our legs were grabbed by something that looked like tentacles that were coming out of the strange design. They started dragging us towards it and then into the purple oval while we both screamed for help even though nobody else was supposed to be there at that time. After going through it the oval closed and we started falling in pure darkness and we kept screaming.

As I fell I could feel my body changing in shape somewhat painfully. The pain became so great I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I came to I noticed I was outside somewhere. There were trees all around, all with apples in them and a plump grey pony with blue spots and a dual blue colored swept back mane with a curly tail to match that was laying on its side beside me. I was still in too much pain to get up. Remembering what had happened I called out as loudly as I could, "ZACHARY... ZACHARY WINSTON III WHERE ARE YOU?"<p>

"You don't need to shout I'm right here Thad," I heard him say from somewhere nearby.

I looked all around me for the source of his voice but to no avail and asked, "Where? I don't see you."

The plump pony picked its head up and turned it towards me, opening it's mouth and said, "Right here, wait where are you?" My face became one of shock, _Zachary's_ voice just came out of a _pony_.

"Z... Za... ZACHARY!" I stuttered. "_IS THAT YOU!?_"

The pony just looked at me with the same expression I had and asked, "TH... THAD? You're a pony!"

"WHAT," I exclaimed.

Zachary gasped, "You have _wings_!"

"You do too," I said in pure astonishment.

We both just passed out again after that.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

**Hey, Thad here with not much to say as far as notes go for this one aside from the fact that I forgot to mention that this is set before Twilight became an alicorn. I myself have no problem with her being one but I just feel that putting it at this time frame could help the story more so. Like I said last time I will accept and respond to questions, comments, concerns, and or ideas about the story and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2: Wake Up Call<span>_

**Zachary Winston III's Point Of View**

Opening my eyes all I could think of was how much pain I felt. I had pains everywhere on my body. I noticed that I was in a bed so I assumed the entire thing with the portal and everything was a bad dream. I decided that my dad wouldn't keep laying down at a time like this so, pains or not, neither would I. Upon sitting I noticed I wasn't in my room and got worried.

"HELLO, IS ANYBODY THERE," I called out hoping for an answer. "HELLO? MOM? THAD? CHARLES? ANYBODY?" I heard movement in the next room and saw the door open only to show an orange pony with green eyes and a blonde mane and tail.

"So yer finally awake eh, that's good," the pony said sounding like she came from one of those old westerns I used to watch with dad. "How ya feelin'?"

"Y-you talk," I asked.

She replied with a somewhat confused look, "Corse ah talk Sugarcube, ah ain't a lil filly. Are ya feelin' ok?"

At this point I realized it hadn't been a bad dream and I decided to answer this pony's question. "Yes, I'm sore but I'm fine," I replied. "There was another pony with me when I passed out, one with a blue coat, blueish grey eyes, and red mane and tail both with an orange streak in them. The front part of his mane was kind of curled back making it look like a wave. He also had wings. His wing tips and hooves were a darker blue than the rest of him. Where is he?"

"_Woah_ there partner, he's in the next room," she replied. "He woke up a lil while ago and came right in here to check on y'all. Said his name was Berry Waves but didn't say your name. Mine is Applejack, mind tellin' your's?"

Applejack, Berry Waves? His name is Thad Peterson not Berry Waves. He must of had a reason to lie about his name so I guess I should play along. "My... My name is..." I stopped for a second to think and finished, "It is Cloud Rider. Can I please go see him ma'am?" Dad did always say to be polite.

"Sure thing and please, jus call me Applejack," she said. "Ma'am sounds so formal."

"Ok and thank you applejack," I said getting up out of the bed. I followed her out of the room on all fours figuring that if I was a pony I should act like it. As we left the room I saw Thad and two other ponies in the next one. One had a red coat, green eyes, orange mane and tail, and yellow hooves who was about the same height as Thad now was. The other, who was sitting in a rocking chair sleeping, had a light green coat, white mane, and a orange scarf thing with an apple print design.

Applejack introduced me to them and said that she has a little sister about the same age as me who's in bed at the time. She claimed that she had found Berry Waves and I passed out in the West Orchard of her farm called Sweet Apple Acres. Upon finding us she galloped back to this house to find Big Mac who she asked for help bringing the two of us back here. "So the two of you carried both of us back here all alone," I asked skeptically.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied with a nod.

"Impressive, isn't it _Cloud_ _Rider_," Thad asked.

"Yea, very much so," I responded.

"So where y'all from anyway," she asked. "I ain't never seen the likes of ya here in Ponyville."

"We're... travelers," Thad said looking at me. "We are from a town in the north you probably never heard of before." This wasn't exactly a lie, we were from a town in the north, Sauk Center, Minnesota to be exact.

"So why'd y'all come to little ole Ponyville," she asked.

Of course Thad had an answer to this. "All do respect to your town we didn't plan on coming here, it just sort of happened."

"That so? Well how long ya stayin' for," she inquired. This was starting to sound like a bad game of twenty questions to me.

"I'm not really sure myself," Thad replied not missing a beat. "Do you know of anywhere we could stay?"

"Y'all are more then welcome to stay here until ya can find a place to stay," she offered.

"Why thank you for the offer but we wouldn't want to impose and-" Thad began but was cut off by Applejack.

"Nonsense, ya and your lil brother are stayin' here," she began. "Sides, we got plenty of spare rooms."

"Well, thank you then," he said. "And he's not my brother, he is my charge. I was hired as his tutor and protector."

This seemed to surprise the orange pony, "Really? Well ya could of fooled me with how you were so worried bout him."

"It kind of comes with the job," he chuckled, "anyway I think the two of us should be heading back to bed, it is pretty late and we've had a big day."

"Sure thing Sugarcube," she said. "I'll show ya to y'all's rooms."

And with that we headed off to our rooms for the night which we made sure were side by side.


	3. Chapter 3: Tourists Part 1

**Welcome back reader to the next chapter of "Home Sweet Home?" and in this chapter I'll be switching between my two OCs to better show what they are thinking about everything. Also this chapter is going to be rather long so grab the popcorn. To be honest I'm a little surprised nobody has had any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas about the story yet. As I said before, I will respond to any I get so your more than welcome to ask/comment away. Well, on to the story now.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3: Tourists Part 1<span>_

**Thad's/Berry Wave's Point of View**

I didn't get much sleep last night, I had far too much on my mind. I couldn't believe that somehow that portal brought Zack and I to Equestria. Sure I was a Brony and I wanted to come here but I never expected to do so. I had a few ideas on how we got here but nothing concrete yet so I've decided to keep my theories to myself for now.

I decided that at dawn I would talk to Zachary about this situation and inform him of where we are, so here I am at his door. I would usually knock but, this isn't the time for those sort of pleasantries so I'm just going in. Actually I'll at least warn him. "Hey Cloud Rider, it's Berry Waves, we need to talk so I'm coming in," I warned before doing just that.

"So you're awake to Thad," he stated after I had closed the door.

"Yea I couldn't sleep,"

"Me either. Thad, where are we and why are we here?"

"This is going to sound crazy but I pretty sure we're in a place called Equestria."

"I've never heard of it."

"Not surprising seeing as how it's from the show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic."

"What! That show for little girls? How?"

"I'm not sure about the how or the why but I can inform you on some things so that you can fit in a little easier."

"Ok, I'd ask if I should take notes but I don't know how I would do that."

I got ready to teach him on the ways that will help him assimilate easier, "First off, thank you for catching on about the fake name thing, nearly everyone here has a name made up of one or two words. Secondly, there are no humans here, as far as I know we are the first ones. Also, instead of words like 'any_body_' and 'some_one_' you need to say 'any_pony_' and 'some_pony_' because otherwise you'll get weird looks. Next, there are four types of ponies here, the two of us are pegasus ponies, applejack and her family are earth ponies, there are also unicorn ponies, and finally there's at least two alicorns."

"What are alicorns," he inquired with a very confused look. "I've never heard of them before."

"An alicorn is like a cross between the three other types of ponies," I replied. "Pegasus ponies can fly, control the weather, and walk on clouds. Earth ponies are usually the strongest of the three main types and are more able to sense things about the land which means they're usually farmers, bakers, and so on. Unicorn ponies have magic and quite often are smarter than the other two tribes."

His mouth dropped, "There's magic here... As in _real_ magic?"

"Yes there is," I answered. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, for money they use what are called bits which are gold coins. You probably already guessed that all ponies are vegetarians so that means, no meat. There are also other intelligent species such as griffons, minotaurs, and dragons."

"Cool dragons," he exclaimed. "Can I see some?"

"As far as I know there is only one friendly dragon and he lives with one of Applejack's friends," I responded. "Although he's only a baby. That is all I can really think of at the moment."

I finished my explanation not a minute to soon because just then we heard a knock at the door. "Rise an shine y'all," it was Applejack. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure thing Miss Applejack," Zack answered before she opened the door and came in.

"Am ah interruptin' somethin'," she inquired when she saw me.

"No not really," I responded. "I was going over some of Cloud's lessons with him. What you need Applejack?"

"Oh, well ah jus figured that since y'all are new in town an all, ah should show ya around," she stated.

"Sounds good to me what about you Cloud," I asked looking at Zack.

"Sure thing Berry," he replied

"All righty then, can y'all be ready in bout an hour," she inquired.

"Yea we can," I started, "right Cloud?"

"Yep"

* * *

><p>We took our showers and put on the few personal items that came with us, that being his dog tags, my glasses, and my pendant and grabbed a quick breakfast. This had taken just less than an hour to do so afterwards we headed to the front door to meet up with Applejack.<p>

"So y'all ready to hit the trail," she asked us.

"Yep lead the way," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>ZacharyCloud Rider's Point of View**

I honestly wasn't paying much attention to Applejack's tour, I was too preoccupied looking at all the different colors the ponies were and thinking about the Dragon Thad had mentioned. I hope I get to see him soon.

"An this here is the Carousel Boutique, mah friend Rarity makes dresses here," Applejack told us. "This is also where she an her lil sister Sweety Belle live. Ah'm sure she wouldn't mind us stoppin' by to say hi." And with that she lead us in.

"Be right with you," a voice that sounded like some of my mother's annoying high class friends said from upstairs.

A white unicorn with a purple curled mane and tail that I could tell was self-styled by with curlers and azure eyes came down the stairs and said "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, how may I help... Oh Applejack, this is a surprise. Who are your friends?"

"The lil one is Cloud Rider an the stallion is Berry Waves," she said motioning to us in turn.

**Berry Waves Point of View**

Well would you look at that, my least favorite of the mane six characters was eyeballing me. Of all the ponies why did you have to introduce me to Rarity first AJ. Of course I wouldn't say this out loud because it would not only be very rude but then I would have to explain myself so instead I chose to be chivalrous and say, "Lady Rarity, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard great things about your work." This surprised all present including Cloud Rider.

"My my, handsome, well mannered, and quite the charmer," she said with a blush. "I say, where ever did you find this one Applejack?"

"They were passed out in the west orchard," she said. "They came from some town up north"

"Indeed we did though I doubt you have heard of it _mon cher_," I stated.

"Oo la la, you speak French as well," she inquired rather impressed.

"_Oiu, une petit peu_" I responded knowing I was running out of French.

"Wait, what is that _thing_ around your hoof," she asked pointing at the maroon collar with a red heart shaped tag (don't judge) that used to be my cat Yowler's. "It is _hideous_." At this Cloud Rider ran and hid behind Applejack.

"This was my late cat's collar," I retorted getting very defensive. "He was like a brother to me, no more than a brother, and I would _highly_ appreciate it if you _did not_ criticize it thank you!" By this point I was fuming, see with how close my cat and I were, I took it personally when somebody insulted his collar.

"Oh, my apologies," she began, "I didn't realize."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said in almost a whisper, "No, you didn't, did you?" I turned to Applejack and stated, "I think it's best if we continue with the tour now, farewell Miss Rarity." Then I walked out followed by Cloud and AJ.

"Are ya all right Sugarcube," she asked putting a hoof on my shoulder.

I sat down and sighed, "I'm fine, I just lost my head is all."

"You did _really_ good at keeping it together this time," Cloud stated. "After all, you didn't curse or do anything to harm her."

"What do y'all mean by that Cloud," AJ inquired.

"He blames himself about what happened," he replied. "He wasn't even there but he feels like it was his fault his cat died."

After hearing this the orange mare wrapped me in a hug saying, "'Sall right Sugarcube, if ya ever wanna talk bout it I'm here for ya."

I returned the hug, "Thanks AJ, I'm fine." We broke apart. "Can we get back to the tour now please?"

"Sure thing," she said with a smile before we both got back up. We started heading southward, "Down this way is the park, me an the others usually meet here once a week for a pony pet play date."

"How many of you have pets," Cloud asked.

"All six of us do," she replied. "Ah've got mah dog Winnona, Rarity's got a cat named Opal, Pinkie has a baby gator named gummy, Twilight's got an owl named Owlicious, Rainbow's got a tortoise named Tank, an although she takes care of a whole lot of critters Fluttershy has a pet bunny named angel. Well looky there, it's Rainbow. Howdy there Rainbow Dash."

Just as Applejack said, the rainbow maned cyan pegasus with maroon eyes was indeed flying around in front of us. I honestly didn't really have any feelings about her wether good or bad, according to most of those online personality tests I'm like her more so than any of the other mane six.

**Cloud Rider's Point of View**

I couldn't look away from her. This pegasus was doing tricks I never could have imagined. It was amazing.

"Oh, hey there Applejack. What are you doing here and who's your friends," she asked.

"I'm Berry Waves and this is my charge Cloud Rider," Thad said before miss Applejack could get a word in. "We're new here and Applejack was taking us on a tour of the town. Those are quite the moves you have there."

She stuck her chest out as if she was posing, "You know it, I'm both the best and fastest flier in all of Ponyville, and probably all of Equestria."

"Really, if that's so then I bet you could teach anypony how to fly, couldn't you," he asked her.

"I don't see why not, why?"

"Well you see, my charge here can't fly and although I was hired to both teach and protect him, I'm not that good at flying myself so I was wondering if you could train us."

"Sure thing, wait here and I'll be right back," she said before zooming off only to come back a couple minutes later with a cloud. "Here you go kid, a flight training cloud," she said before picking me up and placing me on top of the cloud. "Now I want you not to go anywhere without flying on this thing. The only times you are allowed off are to sleep, use the little colt's room, and in areas that say no training clouds allowed, understood?"

I was a little hesitant to respond but decided to ask my question anyway, "Yes but how do I make it go, stop, and steer it?" She face palmed or I guess face hoofed.

"With your wings, trust me kid, you'll catch on really fast," she replied before turning to Berry Waves. "As for you, let's see what you've got."

He started flapping his wings and got about a foot off the ground before falling on his face. "OW," came his muffled voice. All of us laughed at the sight as he got up and rubbed his muzzle. "Not funny, that hurt."

"Well looks like you weren't kidding, you do stink at it," Rainbow teased him. "I'll teach ya how to fly but you'll owe me."

"Okay that's fine by me," he replied before we heard a high pitched gasp. When we turned around to where the gasp came from the pony had already darted off.

"_Who_ or _what_ was that," I asked nopony in particular.

Applejack just chuckled and said, "Don't ya worry none bout that Sugarcube, you'll meet that pony soon enough."

"Okay then..." Berry said and turned back to the cyan mare. "So what will I owe you?"

"Not sure yet," she replied, "but I'll think of something."


	4. Chapter 4: Tourists Part 2

**Thad here welcoming you back to my fanfiction. Sorry for not posting this sooner, I had some things I needed to do. I realized while writing this chapter that there's a location I was wanting to use that isn't on the map. The location in question is the Hay Burger from season 4 episode 15 Twilight Time. I have decided to put it near the fountain toward the center of the map that I mentioned I would be using back in Chapter 1. Also, I would really appreciate it if somebody would leave a comment on my work. It could be anything, I don't care wether it's good or bad. Furthermore I am not sure if I will be able to post the next chapter in a day, I have somewhere I need to be, however I will try to post it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4: Tourists Part 2<span>_

**Berry Waves's Point of View**

After meeting Rainbow Dash and setting up a date for mine and Cloud's first lesson, Applejack, Cloud Rider, and I decided to continue with the tour. Judging by the shadows I estimated it was about noon so the next place we were headed to was the Hay Burger for some lunch.

"So what do y'all think of Ponyville so far," AJ asked us while leading the was to the Hay Burger.

"It's pretty cool so far," Cloud Rider said while sitting on his cloud that he had somehow gotten me to push.

"I must agree with him," I replied. "Everything we have seen so far has been quite the sight."

"So what kind of food does this 'Hay Burger' serve," Cloud inquired as we arrived at the building.

"Why all sorts of things sugar," the orange mare responded. "From hayburgers to hay fries to grilled carrot an cheese sandwiches. Even daisy sandwiches."

Cloud had a disgusted look on his face and was about to say something we would both regret no doubt but I beat him to it saying as we sat down at a table outside, "That all sounds wonderful, _right_ CR?"

"Oh, right," he answered hopefully getting what I meant.

Just then the waiter came to our table and asked us what we wanted to drink. Applejack ordered some hard apple cider and Cloud and I chose to have some apple juice.

After he left Applejack asked, "Why'd ya order apple juice BW? Usually everypony asks for some cider."

Scratching the back of my head I replied, "Well, I'm not really sure what the drinking age here is, to be honest I never really payed much attention to it."

She looked skeptically at me before saying, "Why it's 15, far as I knew everypony knew that."

"Well not me, mind if I try some of yours," I asked her.

"Sure thing. You know, the apple cider here was made by my kin at Sweet Apple Acres." She said proudly.

"Can I try some too Miss Applejack," Cloud begged.

"Only if Berry says so," she told him.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and said, "_Pleeeaaaase_!"

"No," I deadpanned. "You're only eight years old."

Juts then the waiter brought us our drinks and asked us for our orders.

"Ah'll have a hayburger an some hayfries," AJ told him as he wrote it down.

"The colt here will have a grilled cheese and carrot sandwhich," I ordered for him. "And I would like a daisy sandwich with two more orders of hayfries please."

The waiter wrote all this down and headed off.

"Since y'all jus got here and all ah'll pay for ya," Applejack insisted. "So where were ya headed to anyhow?" At this CR looked at me.

"We were headed to Cloudsdale to find him a flight instructor," I replied. "But now that Rainbow is going to teach us I guess we'll stay here."

"Well that's mighty lucky of ya then," she said.

"I'll say so," I proclaimed.

* * *

><p>We sat and talked like this until the food arrived with mostly AJ and I doing the talking. It must have taken us about a half hour to forty-five minutes to eat all the food, Cloud Rider and I both sharing half of each other's meals so we could try them and we both seemed to like both meals. After we finished eating our lunch Applejack payed the bill and we started heading South by Southeast again.<p>

"So, where are we headed now Miss Applejack," Cloud Rider inquired as he flapped his wings trying to stay with us. I had told him I wouldn't keep pushing him any longer today and both AJ and I promised to walk slow enough for him to keep up.

"Well ah recon that, cause we're so close to it an all, we might as well stop in an see Fluttershy at her cottage," she responded. "After we cross the bridge stay on the path, south of here is the Everfree Forest an it is mighty dangerous. Also, when we get there allow me to introduce y'all to her. That mare is rather shy an don't like talkin' to otherponies that much so don't be offended if'n she don't speak to y'all none."

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud Rider's Point of View<strong>

The path seemed like it would never end. To be honest, it didn't help much that my lack of wing power slowed us down and Berry Waves refused to help me. Eventually though we made it and Miss Applejack told us to wait a few feet back while she got her friend. When she came back she was followed by another pegasus pony who had a light, almost creamy, yellow coat with a long very light pink mane that was covering her eyes. Unlike the other ponies I have met she kept her head down.

"Now Fluttershy," Miss Applejack started, "ah would like to introduce ya to Berry Waves an Cloud Rider. They're new in town an will be stayin' a while."

Without even looking up the mare mumbled something that I was unable to understand mostly because it was so quiet.

"Fluttershy, I promise you that we mean you no harm," Berry Waves told her with a gentle smile despite Miss AJ's warning. "We will not judge you badly at all, you have my word. Furthermore, where I'm from it is considered rude not to look at those you are talking to."

At this she looked up at him and spoke up a bit saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as rude. I... I just..." She looked like she was about to cry by this point.

Berry cut her off before she could cry or say anything else and said, "No need to apologize, nor should a beauty such as yourself need cry or hide her face." At this her eyes dried up and she blushed. "Here, if you would allow me to change the conversation, I here from Applejack here that you take care of many types of animals, is this true?"

Hearing this she stopped hiding all together and, with a smile, spoke a little louder, although it was still near a whisper, "Oh yes it is, I love all animals don't you?

**Berry Waves's Point of View**

"Indeed I do Fluttershy," I said raising my front left hoof in order to show her the pendant on it. "This bracelet I wear used to be a collar that belonged to one of my many pets, a grey cat named Yowler. Unfortunately, he died suddenly a few months ago and ever since I never took it off. It reminds me that no matter what he is always with me. He was like a brother to me just as all of my pets were like my brothers and sisters."

"Oh that is just terrible to hear," she replied. "I'm sorry to hear about him."

"There's no need for you to apologize about it Fluttershy," I stated. "Anyways we should be going now. Oh and Fluttershy, if you ever need or would like any help with your animals, then please don't hesitate to ask me. We're staying at Applejack's for now. Well, goodbye Fluttershy."

"Bye Berry Waves. Bye AJ. Bye Cloud Rider." She said to us all before we headed back to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>The rest of the tour was highly uneventful, that is, until we got to the Golden Oak Library. By the time we got here it was almost dark.<p>

"All righty y'all, this is our last stop," Applejack announced.

"The _library_," Cloud Rider questioned. "Why would we stop at the _library_?"

"Y'all will see," AJ chuckled opening the door only to reveal a party.

"Huh," Cloud asked.

Just then a lavender unicorn with a dark purple mane that had a purple and a pink streak in it and purple eyes walked up to us along with a baby dragon with purple scales, a light green underbelly, a green ridge running down his spine, and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle," the unicorn introduced, "and this is my assistant, Spike. I take it that you are the two new ponies in town?"

"Yes we are Miss Twilight, how did you know," Cloud asked her.

"Well Pinkie Pie always throws parties for anypony new in town so she asked me if she could throw it here," she responded.

As if out of nowhere the party pony _literally_ dropped in on us immediately wrapping both Cloud and I in a hug pulling the two of us all the way into the middle of the library, as she released us she proclaimed "Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie. I saw you earlier today and didn't recognize you and since I know everypony in town I figured you must be new here so I just had to throw you a welcome to Ponyville party. So what are your names?"

Cloud just looked at her confused but I had followed along with most of what she said so I answered her, "Well Pinkie, it's nice to meet you. My name is Cloud Rider and my little friend here is named Cloud Rider. We are from a town up north that I doubt anypony here has ever heard of and yes before you ask we will be staying."

"_YAY_," she exclaimed before hopping off somewhere else.

After about a minute Cloud finally found his voice and shouted, "_WHAT!?_"

"That would be Pinkie Pie," I responded. "She's the resident party pony of Ponyville. She'll throw a party for almost anything."

Just then we spotted a group of three fillies approaching. One was a white unicorn with a light purple and light pink mane and light green eyes. Another was a yellow earth pony wearing a salmon colored bow in her red mane that had orange eyes. The final filly was an orange pegasus with a purplish pink mane and purple eyes.

"Why Howdy there," the earth pony said to Cloud. "My name's Applebloom an this here's Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo," she said pointing at the other two in turn. "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders an we noticed that y'all don't have a cutie mark yet."

"Cutie Mark," Cloud asked confused before looking at me.

"Yea Cloud," I told him. "You know, that mark on your flank that everypony gets when they discover their special talent."

"Oh right that," he said.

"Yea well we were wondering if you wanted to join our club," Scootaloo inquired.

"You mean the Cutie Mark Crusaders," he asked.

"Well yea, do you," Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Uh sure I guess," he replied.

"Well I'll let the four of you get better acquainted, I'm going to go meet some of the other ponies," I said. "Remember to behave Cloud." And with that I walked off.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the party I kept a close eye on Cloud while talking to a few other ponies and before too long everypony started leaving until it was just Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Applebloom, Cloud, and myself left.<p>

"So did you have fun dude," I asked Cloud.

"Yea," he said.

"Well, we best be headin' on back now," AJ proclaimed with an exhausted Applebloom on her back.

Cloud yawned, "Yea, I'm pretty tired."

We said our goodbyes to Twilight and Spike and headed back to the farm talking little as we walked.


	5. Chapter 5: Night Terrors and Wonders

**Oh yea, we have passed the three hundred view mark. Thad here saying that I had no clue my story would get to this point so fast, one hundred views by now maybe but three hundred. As Rainbow Dash would say, "You guys are like, so awesome!" I am however a little surprised by the fact that I still have no comments yet, I thought for sure that I would have at least one by now. I really want to know what you all think about the story. Also I would like to say sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, the whole dream sequences were very difficult for me to write and that combined with my normal life delayed me something fierce.**

**I realized while reviewing my chapters that I rarely stay on Cloud Rider's perspective for very long and I do apologize for that. I'll try to give him more air time in future chapters. Furthermore, I realize that I haven't done any other perspectives yet but that is only because I was introducing everyone and I felt that anybody who watches the show most likely could take a educated guess as to what the mane 6 would be thinking. I will be writing in their points of view soon though. I have a question for all of you, out of the mane 6 and Spike, who's point of view would you like me to write from first?**

_Chapter 5: Night Terrors and Wonders_

**Zachary Winston III's Point of View**

"I love it when you are here daddy," I said while hugging him. "You've been away fighting for so long and I really missed you."

"..." he didn't respond so I looked up to see that his face was blurry. Seeing this startled me so I let him go.

"D-daddy," I asked as he turned and started walking away. I started running after him but he seemed to be too fast for me. "Wait. Dad. Don't go. PLEASE!" He started to blur and then fade off all together.

The next thing I knew I heard a gunshot followed by a group of other blurry looking people in uniforms like the ones my dad wore. One of them bent down to me and said something I will never forget, "Your father took a bullet for me and saved my life in doing so. He is a true hero and I am so sorry for your loss." This is the same dream I've been having ever since his funeral and just like always I was crying the whole time. I noticed something different about the dream this time though, I could see the moon high in the sky the whole time.

Next thing I knew there was a bright light that made me cover my eyes. When I was able to open them I saw a tall dark blue pony that had a flowing mane and tail that looked like the night sky and blue-green eyes. This pony had both a horn and a pair of wings. Looking around I noticed everything else besides the moon had disappeared.

"Greetings, our name is Princess Luna," she said. "Who might We ask are thee?"

**Thad Peterson's Point of View**

Well I was expecting Princess Luna by now and frankly those ninjas were getting rather boring to fight so I decided to change my dream to a relaxing one. I created my favorite pond from Earth but without any of the buildings around it. It was a relatively large pond that had a forest on the Eastern edge of it and, thanks to the now lack of man made structures, a field on all other sides of it. I decided that I would make it night while I waited for her and laid down as a human looking at the moon and sky.

As soon as I saw Luna I got up and bowed, "Good evening Princess Luna, I am Thad Peterson but those here in Equestria call me Berry Waves."

Upon hearing my two names she raised an eyebrow confused by what I meant by it.

"Here allow me to explain your majesty," I offered. "My friend, Zachary Winston III also known as Cloud Rider, and I come from what seems to be a different dimension."

"We see, this would explain his and your strange appearances," she stated.

"So you have met him already then I take it," I asked a little nervous.

"We were conversing with him earlier," she said. "He was having quite the nightmare."

"Oh you were, my sincerest apologies if he offended you in any way my lady," I stated.

She giggled, "No need for that, he was quite nice."

"That's good," I said. "Now that you're here I was wondering if I could ask you something?

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively at me, "What would that be?"

"Well, my friend and I were wondering if you knew any spells that could get us back home," I asked her.

She looked at the ground in thought for a couple minutes and proclaimed, "No, my deepest apologies Berry Waves I know not of such a spell."

I turned my head towards the pond sadly, "I feared as much, although I still felt I should ask."

"Hmm..." she hummed. "Perhaps my sister would know of one. Pray tell, what do the inhabitants of your world call it?"

"Oh yes, the name would most likely help wouldn't it," I stated. "Well we call it Earth, it is the third planet from our sun in what we refer to as the Milky Way Galaxy. I'm not quite sure if all that will be of much help at all but I figure it is better if you have all the information you can. Thank you for this Princess Luna."

"Indeed. On another note, your friend told me that you have been keeping all this from other ponies, why is this," she asked.

"I was worried that it might cause a panic if we were to tell others about our true origins," I told her.

"I see," she said. "Well I would advise informing Twilight and her friends, they may be able to help."

"Very well your majesty I will," I promised her.

"Now, it is almost morning, perhaps you should awaken soon," she advised.

"I will, and thank you again," I said before waking up.


	6. Chapter 6: New Friends Part 1

**Thad here welcoming you back to my fanfiction. Sorry it's taking so long for these chapters, this one was going to be much longer originally but I figured I should stay true to my word and post it since it has been a week already. I'll be adding a new OC soon that I've been working on and I hope you all like it. If you would like to see a picture of any of my OCs that I'm using in this story then feel free to look at the images I have uploaded. There is one picture of Cloud Rider, two of Berry Waves, and four of the new OC. In other news I finally have my first reviews.**

**To Drkeo: Now that you mention it, I realize that you're right on all accounts. The shortness has mostly been due to the previous chapters being mainly used to introduce some of the main characters I would be using. As for the hopping, I bounce between different characters in order to show different points of view and I skip over certain times simply because I can't think of much of anything to put at those times. Finally, I really have no excuse or reason for my lack of descriptions, that and planning have always been my Achilles Heels in writing. Thanks for the advise.**

**To Joshua: Thank you for your opinion and here's the new chapter.**

**Well, I suppose I have delayed all of you long enough so on to the story.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6: New Friends Part 1<span>_

**Berry Waves's Point of View**

Seeing as how we had no clue how long we would be in Equestria for, I figured that I should try to find some sort of job so that Zack and I can get by on our own. It was almost dawn when I woke up so I took a shower, put on my glasses and pendant, and came downstairs into the kitchen only to find Applejack at the table eating some rather delicious looking pancakes topped with butter and what I assumed was maple syrup. She stopped eating when she saw me and said, "Why howdy there pardner, y'all are up mighty early."

"Yea, I figured that if we were going to be staying here in Ponyville, I may as well try to find a job," I responded. "That way Cloud and I won't be eating up all of your food and using all your money."

She nodded in agreement, "Why that's mighty respectable of ya Berry. Are ya hungry, ah made plenty of pancakes so help yourself. They're over by the stove."

"Thanks, what type are they," I asked her.

"They're apple of course," she told me. I grabbed a small stack, added some butter and syrup, then sat down across from the southern mare to eat. "So any idea what ya want to do?"

"Well, I'm not too sure, I'll take any job really. If I had to decide based upon stuff I like then I guess that I've got a couple ideas. For one, I've always loved helping little fillies and colts learn so I was thinking that maybe I could try to get a job at the schoolhouse," I said in between bites. "I've also always loved animals of all kinds and I'm pretty good with them too so perhaps I could become a vet, work with Fluttershy, or do something like that."

"Well if ya can't find any other place y'all are more 'en welcome to work here," she stated finishing off her pancakes. "We could always use more help around the farm."

"Thank you for the offer, I'll keep it in mind," I said as I finished up the pancakes I had. As I walked the plate over to the sink I remembered something. "Hey AJ," I started.

She looked at my with a raised eyebrow, "Yea sugarcube, what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could get the girls, Cloud Rider, and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders together later on, say around 3 at Twilight's place maybe," I inquired.

She looked even more quizzical and asked, "How come Sugarcube?"

"It's just, there's something I need to tell you all and I would rather only explain it once," I replied. "It would probably also be best not to involve other ponies, you will understand in due time why."

She was rather hesitant but responded saying, "Sure thing, do ya want me to watch Cloud while ya are out?"

"Yes please, and thanks." I said with a grateful smile.

"No problem, well ah guess we'll see ya at the Library at about 3 then," she said as I approached the front door.

"Yep, bye," I said with another smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>I was heading northward on the path to Ponyville when I came across the red schoolhouse. It was still too early for any of the foals to be there yet but I noticed somepony was there. It was an earth pony mare with a fuchsia coat and a dual shaded pink mane and tail. Her eyes were a light green and her cutie mark was three smiling flowers. I realized this was Miss Cheerilee, the teacher at the schoolhouse.<p>

Seeing as how I was already here and Miss Cheerilee didn't look all that busy, I figured I may as well introduce myself and ask if there was a job opening. "Hello there, can I help you," she asked me in a rather upbeat voice as I approached her.

I raised my hoof and waved with a smile, "Yes, um well my name is Berry Waves and I'm new here in Ponyville. I'm staying just down the road here with Applejack, I have a couple questions for you." I paused, perhaps I should play a little bit dumb, "You do work here don't you?"

"Yes I do, my name is Miss Cheerilee," she answered with a slight giggle. "What would you like to know?"

"Well first off I came to Ponyville with a young pegasus colt named Cloud Rider, is it at all possible to enroll him here," I questioned.

"Oh, a new student," she asked. "What grade is he in? There may just be enough room for him."

"Well he's in 3rd grade and has fallen behind on his studies since we've been traveling," I told her honestly.

"Hmm, a 3rd grader," she hummed. "Why yes, I do believe we have some room for him. I can have him enrolled by the end of the day. Seeing as how it's Friday that means that he can start on Monday."

"That's great," I exclaimed. "Now, next I was wondering if there were any job openings here."

"There's a few, are you looking for a job," she inquired.

"Why yes I am, what positions are available?"

"Well there's janitor for after hours, a substitute teacher position is also open, or there's always more tutor jobs available," she listed. "Do any of these jobs interest you?"

"I'm kind of leaning towards the substitute teacher job, I have some experience tutoring others already. If it would be all right with you however, I would like to look around some more, this is only the first place I've stopped at after all," I stated.

"Oh of course, I completely understand," she chimed. "Good luck in your search Berry Waves."

"Thanks," I said before leaving and heading northward along the path once more.

* * *

><p>I decided to try the train station next. I doubted there would be any jobs there that would let me stay in Ponyville but I figured that I may as well check and see to be sure. When I got there I went to the ticket booth line to ask the ticket salesman about any available jobs. I immediately recognized the two mares in front of me in line. The one in the front was a grayish brown earth mare with a charcoal mane and purple eyes who's cutie mark was that of a musical cleft. It was Octavia and she was wearing her signature bow tie around her neck. The closest one to me was a white unicorn with an electric blue mane who had a double eighth note for a cutie mark. I knew this one by both her real name of Vinyl Scratch and her stage name of DJ PON3 and she was wearing her purple tinted shades. The two of them seemed to be arguing about something as I got near.<p>

"I'm telling ya Tavi, it would really boost your performances," Vinyl proclaimed.

"And I told you Vinyl, my performances are in no need of such things," retorted Octavia.

"Um excuse me mares," I started, "if you don't mind my asking, what is this all about?"

"Oh just the usual," the earth pony stated. "Vinyl here is just trying to get me to add more bass to my orchestral performances. She claims that they need more '_wubs_' or something like that."

"Come on Octavia, just try it," the DJ begged. "You'll never know if it's any good until you do."

"Need I remind you of what happened last time I took your '_musical advice_' Vinyl," replied the cellist.

"You're _still_ on that," the unicorn mare questioned in disbelief. "It was a long time ago, plus I payed for the damages to the stage, apologized to everypony affected, and bought you a brand new cello."

"It was last month," Octavia deadpanned.

"Wait, wait, wait... Back up," I said. "What happened last month that could cause so much damage?"

Vinyl scratched the back of her head and chuckled half heartedly, "There was um.., a slight mishap with some of the pyrotechnics I got for her to use."

"A '_slight mishap_?' Try a massive malfunction," Octavia exclaimed raising her voice. "Over half the stage and my cello burned down."

"Ok, mares," I began. "I suggest that we all take a deep breath and calm down before we make a scene." They did as I suggested and I continued, "Now, I can understand both of your perspectives here. Why don't we come to a compromise. Octavia, it couldn't hurt to at least try her idea in one of your next practice sessions, if you don't like it after that then you don't have to use that idea in any of your performances. Vinyl, I'm all for attempting to help improve a friend's performances but let's stay away from any hazards. Can you two agree on this please?"

They looked at each other for a minuet, turned their heads back to me, and nodded in unison. "Okay good," I said. "Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Berry Waves, I'm new here in Ponyville, and I'm staying at Sweet Apple Acres. If you don't mind my asking where are you two headed to today?"

"We're both going to Canterlot," Vinyl proudly stated. "Tavi here's going to play for Fancy Pants and I've got a gig at a club there. What about you Berry, where you headed?"

"Actually I was just going to ask if there were any job openings at this station, I could use the bits," I corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry but this station has no job openings," Tavi told me. "At least, there weren't any mentioned in the paper."

"I kind of figured as much," I stated. "Do either of you have any ideas of where I should look next?"

Vinyl just shook her head at me as Octavia told me, "The Cakes could always use a hand in Sugar Cube Corner, you could try there."

"Ok, thank you," I said getting out of the line. "We should hang out sometime"

"Yes we should," Octavia stated.

"Yea, you seem pretty cool Berry," Vinyl agreed before I headed off towards town.


End file.
